


Just friends, czyli wiosenny wieczór, w którym Stiles i Derek po raz kolejny jednomyślnie stwierdzają, że są jedynie przyjaciółmi (i absolutnie niczym więcej)

by rogogon



Series: Sterek [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romantic Friendship, sterek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles uważał, że Derek był fantastycznym przyjacielem, dotrzymując mu towarzystwa za każdym razem, kiedy tata zostawiał go samego w tym dużym, pustym domu. W ramach podziękowania pozwalał Derekowi wybrać film, jaki leciał w tle kiedy sami robili na kanapie coś innego, zjeść całą bitą śmietanę (chociaż zazwyczaj Derek i tak zostawiał mu trochę do zlizania), czy zadecydować, że po wszystkim wezmą gorący prysznic (choć Stiles wolał chłodną wodę, a czasem Derek na to przystawał). A rano robił mu jajecznicę na boczku lub naleśniki z masłem orzechowym i bananami. I lody. Czasem nawet kilka."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just friends, czyli wiosenny wieczór, w którym Stiles i Derek po raz kolejny jednomyślnie stwierdzają, że są jedynie przyjaciółmi (i absolutnie niczym więcej)

**Author's Note:**

> To w tym fandomie, dla tego pairingu pierwszy fanfic z elementami erotyki. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba;)  
> Ogromne dzięki dla @Sourlinski za betę <3 
> 
> Zapraszam też wszystkich na mojego facebookowego fangape'a - dodaję tam powiadomienia o nowych opowiadaniach i ich zapowiedzi oraz bardzo chętnie dyskutuję na każde tematy :) jeśli więc chcecie być na bieżąco z kolejnymi opowiadaniami albo po prostu pogadać na jakikolwiek temat, [zapraszam tutaj](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Rogogon/262223163895018) <3

Drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się z rozmachem, trzaskając lekko o ścianę. Weszli do przedpokoju spleceni w namiętnym uścisku, potykając się o własne nogi, nie trudząc się nawet zapaleniem światła. Krople ciepłego, majowego deszczu spływały z ich mokrych włosów i przemoczonych ubrań na miękki dywan w kolorze głębokiej czerwieni. Jeden z nich - nie byli do końca pewni który - jakimś cudem, resztkami świadomości pamiętał o otwartych na oścież drzwiach i zamknął je kopniakiem. Nie mogąc oderwać od siebie rąk, nie przerywając gorączkowych, bezładnych pocałunków, niemal wtoczyli się do pogrążonego w mroku salonu. 

Mieli prawdziwe szczęście, że taty Stilesa nie było dziś wieczorem w domu. Zwykle o tej porze wracał już z pracy ze stosem papierów w ramionach, aby popracować nad bieżącą sprawą także w domu. W domu a nie w biurze. Dzisiaj jednak - z zupełnie nieznanych Stilesowi powodów - zadecydował, że dowodami i papierkową robotą zajmie się na komisariacie. Nie, żeby Stilesowi jakoś bardzo to przeszkadzało; Derek zjawił się w niecałe siedem minut od wysłania mu przez Stilesa smsa z dobrą nowiną, co obaj uznali za jego osobisty rekord, który powinien zostać jakoś wyjątkowo nagrodzony. Stiles miał już nawet pomysł jak to zrobić. 

Stiles uważał, że Derek był fantastycznym przyjacielem, dotrzymując mu towarzystwa za każdym razem, kiedy tata zostawiał go samego w tym dużym, pustym domu. W ramach podziękowania pozwalał Derekowi wybrać film, jaki leciał w tle kiedy sami robili na kanapie coś innego, zjeść całą bitą śmietanę (chociaż zazwyczaj Derek i tak zostawiał mu trochę do zlizania), czy zadecydować, że po wszystkim wezmą gorący prysznic (choć Stiles wolał chłodną wodę, a czasem Derek na to przystawał). A rano robił mu jajecznicę na boczku lub naleśniki z masłem orzechowym i bananami. I lody. Czasem nawet kilka. 

Potem zazwyczaj Derek słyszał w oddali samochód ojca Stilesa (nauczył się odróżniać warkot jego silnika, z czego był niesamowicie dumny) i tylnym wyjściem bezszelestnie wybiegał na zewnątrz. 

Teraz jednak mieli przed sobą całą noc na spędzenie ze sobą czasu. W zupełnie platoniczny, przyjacielski sposób. Dokładnie tak, jak zawsze to robili. 

Chociaż dziś Stiles miał ochotę być na górze, ale jeszcze okaże się jak to wszystko wyjdzie. 

Z trudnością i ogromną niechęcią oderwali się od siebie jedynie po to, aby przygotować wszystko do dzisiejszego wieczoru; Derek opróżnił kieszenie spodni, wyjmując na stół kolejno telefon, portfel, lubrykant, klucze i paczkę kondomów. Potem podszedł do telewizora i z bogatej kolekcji płyt dvd wybrał jakiś krwawy horror, po czym włożył do odtwarzacza płytę i wyłączył dźwięk. Stiles nawet nie zaszczycił ekranu spojrzeniem; dawno już przestał zwracać uwagę na to, że Derek z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu lubi podczas seksu mieć włączony w tle choćby najgorszy, niskobudżetowy film grozy. Derek Hale był niemal idealny, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego, prawda? Wystarczyło, że wyglądał jakby wyszedł prosto z magazynu GQ.

Stiles w tym czasie zasłonił okna (wolał oszczędzić sąsiadom widoków), a potem poszedł do kuchni, aby wyjąć z lodówki przygotowaną wcześniej ziemniaczano-warzywną zapiekankę i wstawić ją do piekarnika. Będzie gotowa w sam raz, kiedy będą chcieli odpocząć po pierwszej rundzie. 

Wrócił do pokoju w momencie, gdy koszulka Dereka wylądowała na stojącym w kącie pod oknem fotelu. Stiles uśmiechnął się i poszedł za jego przykładem. 

Chłopak wyprostował się; ciemne jeansy wisiały luźno na wąskich biodrach, na których oparł obie dłonie. Przekrzywiając głowę, spojrzał z zachwytem na nagi, opalony tors swojego przyjaciela, płaski brzuch, łagodne linie rysujących się pod gładką, miękką skórą mięśni. Nie mógł doczekać się, kiedy to idealne ciało będzie wyginało się w łuk, poddając się wręcz obezwładniającej fali rozkoszy.

W tym momencie aż zazdrościł samemu sobie. 

Derek zrobił kilka kroków w jego stronę, po czym uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i puścił do niego perskie oko. Stiles zaśmiał się (jako jedyny chyba odkrył tę flirciarską, beztroską stronę ich wiecznie skwaszonego wilka) i w mgnieniu oka znalazł się w jego ramionach. Połączył ich usta w namiętnym, gorączkowym pocałunku, który szybko pozbawił ich obu tchu. 

Dysząc ciężko, oderwali się od siebie w poszukiwaniu powietrza, jednak Derek nie pozwolił im nawet na chwilę przerwy. Momentalnie przyparł Stilesa do ściany; może nieco mocniej niż powinien, bo obraz w drewnianej ramce spadł z hałasem tuż obok nich. Stiles jednak w ogóle tego nie zauważył; był nieco zbyt skupiony na tym, w jaki niesamowicie fantastyczny sposób Derek całował jego obojczyk. 

Taki przyjaciel to prawdziwy skarb. 

Stiles poczuł, jak jego stopy odrywają się od podłogi, a on sam zostaje przyparty do ściany jedynie plecami. Derek z łatwością uniósł go do góry, a Stiles nawet nie próbował walczyć o dominację – zresztą jak mógłby walczyć przeciwko obdarzonemu supernaturalną siłą wilkołakowi?

Choć jako kochanek Derek był nadzwyczaj delikatny.

Nie, żeby Stiles komukolwiek o tym powiedział. Może i przemawiała przez niego zazdrość i zaborczość, ale kategorycznie nie zgadzał się na to, aby ktokolwiek jeszcze był przyjacielem Dereka. A przynajmniej nie w taki sposób, w jaki przyjaźnił się z nim Stiles.

Nagle Derek opuścił go łagodnie na ziemię, po czym przesunął usta z szyi na płonące, nabrzmiałe od pocałunków usta Stilesa. Położył dłonie płasko na ścianie po obu stronach głowy chłopaka i aluzyjnie, zmysłowo pchnął biodra ku jego ciału. Stiles zadrżał w reakcji na ten subtelny ruch, na tę swego rodzaju obietnicę. Miał nadzieję, że Derek szybko zabierze się do rzeczy, bo nie wiedział jak długo jeszcze będzie w stanie powstrzymać się od osiągnięcia spełnienia jedynie dzięki jego pocałunkom i takim właśnie kuszącym droczeniem się. 

Bo stawał za każdym razem, kiedy widział Dereka. To było niemal jak odruch Pawłowa. 

Przyjacielski odruch Pawłowa. 

Tymczasem Derek nieznośnie powoli rozpinał spodnie Stilesa, który bezskutecznie starał się go pospieszyć – kiedy młody Hale na coś się uparł, nie było takiego argumentu, który przekonałby go do zmiany zdania. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o takie właśnie kumpelskie zabawy ze Stilesem, kiedy mógł wykorzystać nad nim swoją wilkołaczą przewagę. 

Bo jak niby nastoletni, wiedziony hormonami Stiles miał powiedzieć nie takiemu słodkiemu, uroczemu wilkowi?

Obaj wiedzieli, że to niemożliwe.

Nawet mimo tego, że Derek zdecydowanie nie był słodkim, uroczym wilczkiem, a raczej mroczną, tajemniczą, niebezpiecznie seksowną bestią (z takim właśnie napisem Stiles wysłał mu ostatnio walentynkę, którą Derek nie był zbytnio zachwycony; teoria Stilesa tłumaczyła to tym, że Derek naprawdę uważał się za słodkiego wilczka, a nikt nie umiał tego zrozumieć). 

Derek opadł na kolana i zsunął z bioder Stilesa luźne spodnie, sekundę tylko dłużej zatrzymując się przy pośladkach, drażniąc palcami delikatną skórę i wywołując tym samym u chłopaka ciche westchnienie. 

Derek mawiał, że to niemal zupełnie to samo, co zadowalanie samego siebie, jednak trochę inaczej – nie swoją dłonią, nie swoim językiem. Tak, ale nie. To samo, ale odrobinę inne. Stiles właściwie się z tym zgadzał, a co do jednego był stuprocentowo pewien; było to milion razy lepsze niż gdy robił to sam. Pod każdym względem. 

Był zdania, że każdy powinien tego spróbować. 

Stiles zamknął oczy i oparł się o ścianę, zatracając się w rozkoszy, jaką dawał mu w tym momencie Derek. Chłonął szorstki, wilgotny dotyk ciepłego języka, gorący oddech na rozpalonej skórze, w głowie wirowały mu zmysłowe odgłosy, które dobiegały jego uszu. Każdy nerw na jego ciele był pobudzony, rozpalony do czerwoności. Wygiął ciało w łuk, uderzając tyłem głowy w ścianę, zupełnie nieświadomy tworzącego się tam właśnie guza. Wsunął palce w gęste, ciemne włosy Dereka, pociągając za nie lekko, dając znak, że jest na krawędzi. Wiedział, że nie zdołałby dotrwać do kolejnego etapu, gdyby tego nie zrobił. 

Po sekundzie usta Dereka znalazły się znów na krawędzi jego szczęki, błądząc po gładkiej, świeżo ogolonej skórze. Nadgarstki Stilesa znalazły się po obu stronach jego głowy, unieruchomione w żelaznym, wilkołaczym uścisku. Dyszał ciężko i bezwstydnie, ale zupełnie nie umiał tego kontrolować. 

Słyszał ciężki oddech Dereka na swojej szyi, omiatający gorącym powietrzem płonącą skórę. Poniekąd czuł pociechę w tym, że nie tylko on ledwie się trzyma. 

\- Tylko… Tylko przyjaciele, tak? – Wydyszał Derek prosto w jego usta, a ich bezładny, gorączkowy pocałunek zawibrował od słów wypowiedzianych głębokim, pełnym pasji głosem. 

Stiles zadrżał, kiedy Derek przygryzł jego zaczerwienioną, nabrzmiałą od pocałunków dolną wargę. 

\- Jak zwykle, stary… - Jęknął głośno, kiedy Derek bez uprzedzenia objął go swoją dłonią. – Aaaach… Aaa… absolutnie.

Ledwie zarejestrował szelest opakowania prezerwatywy, zimną śliskość lubrykantu, przygotowujące go na dalszą część zbliżenia palce w jego wnętrzu. Był obok niego Derek, a to jedyne, co w tej chwili się dla niego liczyło.

Odwrócił się twarzą do ściany, opierając się o nią mocno obiema rękami. Przygryzł dolną wargę, aby stłumić wydobywający się z jego ust jęk, kiedy Derek przyparł do niego całym swoim ciałem i delikatnie w niego wszedł. 

Mocne dłonie trzymały jego biodra sztywno, nie pozwalając upaść. Jego naznaczone kroplami potu ciało lgnęło do gorącego, rozpalonego torsu Dereka, jak gdyby grawitacja działała na niego inaczej niż na wszystko inne na świecie. Zatracił się w harmonicznej kakofonii docierających do niego dźwięków, od szumu padającego coraz mocniej rzęsistego deszczu, poprzez odgłosy uderzających o siebie rytmicznie bioder, aż po jęki i westchnięcia, wydobywające się na przemian z ich gardeł, a co kilka chwil uciszane przez bezładne, chaotyczne pocałunki.

Stiles skończył pierwszy, przezornie chwytając wcześniej kilka chusteczek, aby nie musieć potem czyścić całej ściany. Derek potrzebował jeszcze kilku minut, kilkunastu pchnięć. Skończył w momencie, gdy niemal znikąd na jego pośladkach pojawiły się szczupłe dłonie Stilesa, a on sam pchnął biodra kilka razy do tyłu, wychodząc naprzeciw Derekowi. 

Chwilę później, opierając się o ścianę i siebie nawzajem, walczyli o oddech, o chociaż odrobinę powietrza. Stiles jak nigdy był wdzięczny za silne ramiona Dereka utrzymujące go nadal w pozycji pionowej, bo momentami miał niemalże ciemno przed oczami (a zemdlenie nie wchodziło w ogóle w grę; nie był aż takim lamusem). 

\- To jak… - Wydyszał Stiles. – Guitar Hero? – Zapytał, ocierając krople słonego potu z czoła. Jego głos nadal nieco się trząsł, oddech nie wrócił jeszcze do normalności, a serce nadal biło tak szybko, jakby przed sekundą przebiegł maraton. 

Derek kiwnął głową, odsuwając z czoła wilgotne kosmyki ciemnych włosów. – Przygotuj wszystko, przyniosę kolację.

*

Derek odkręcił kurek z gorącą wodą, obserwując jak łazienka zostaje powoli otulona miękką zasłoną pary. Stiles westchnął teatralnie, aby jak za każdym razem przypomnieć Derekowi, że gorący prysznic to dla niego niemal najstraszliwsza kara. Zaśmiał się jednak, gdy Derek żartobliwie klepnął go w pośladek, zapraszając gestem do prysznicowej kabiny. 

Stiles uwielbiał obserwować Dereka, kiedy ten dochodzi. Jak próbuje przytrzymać się czegokolwiek, nawet gołej, gładkiej ściany, aby tylko utrzymać się w pozycji pionowej, aby tylko nie stracić równowagi. Jak powoli ją traci, polegając jedynie na mocnym uścisku Stilesa, opierając się o jego silne ramiona. Jak zatraca się w rozkoszy, nie panując nad drżeniem mięśni, nad coraz głośniejszymi jękami wydobywającymi się z zachrypniętego gardła, nad swoją wilczą, zwierzęcą naturą. A w końcu jak osiąga spełnienie, głośne i obezwładniające, zwieńczone imieniem Stilesa na wilgotnych, gorących wargach. 

*

Wąskie łóżko Stilesa ledwie ich obu mieściło, ale żaden z nich nie chciał przyznać się, że jest mu niewygodnie – oznaczałoby to przeniesienie się Stilesa na podłogę i zostawienie Dereka w łóżku, a chłopak nie mógł zmusić się, aby to zrobić. Bo przecież przyjaciela tak się nie zostawia, prawda?

Przyjacielowi oddaje się nawet jedną szufladę w komodzie, aby mógł trzymać w niej zapasowe ubrania, piżamy i niezbędne kosmetyki. I swoją własną szczoteczkę do zębów. Ot tak, na wszelki wypadek. Przyjacielski wypadek. 

Leżeli cicho, każdy po swojej stronie łóżka, starając się zasnąć. W pewnym momencie na biodrze Stilesa znalazła się ręka Dereka, przysuwając chłopaka bliżej jego ciepłego ciała. Nawet teraz, kiedy brunet był zrelaksowany i rozluźniony, Stiles czuł jak twarde i umięśnione było jego ciało. Westchnął głęboko, starając się nie dopuścić do rewolucji we własnych spodniach; Derek na pewno wyczułby zapach narastającego podniecenia i usłyszałby przyspieszone bicie serca. Stiles nie miałby właściwie nic przeciwko, ale rano miał zajęcia, a jego tata tym razem na pewno by go zabił, gdyby choć jeszcze raz poszedł na wagary. No i musiałby po raz kolejny w tym tygodniu prać pościel, a tego by już nie   
zdzierżył. 

Policzył w myślach do trzydziestu i starał się myśleć o najbardziej obrzydliwych rzeczach (brudne, śmierdzące skarpetki tuż obok zużytej prezerwatywy, które kiedyś znalazł przypadkiem w pokoju Scotta zawsze idealnie się do tego nadawały), aby tylko przestać fantazjować o kolejnej rundzie ich wygłupów (jak niby Stiles miał to inaczej nazwać?). Nagle jednak poczuł na swoich plecach wibrujące śmiechem ciało Dereka. 

A więc wiedział. Zawsze wiedział.

\- Zamknij się.

Lepiej zapobiegać, niż potem musieć wysłuchiwać docinków.

\- Przecież nic nie powiedziałem.

Derek wyraźnie starał się być cicho, a jednak Stiles nie słyszał jego chichotu, tylko czuł delikatne dygotanie jego ciała w momentach, kiedy nie mógł już powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Przewrócił oczami i ignorując całkiem nieźle bawiącego się jego kosztem Dereka, zaczął oddychać głęboko, miarowo, rytmicznie – tak, aby ułatwić sobie zaśnięcie. Ciepły, słodki ciężar ręki Dereka na biodrze niewiarygodnie mu w tym za każdym razem pomagał. Czasem nawet Stiles miał trudności, aby bez niego zasnąć. Ale nie dziś.

Dziś wszystko było na swoim miejscu.

Kilka minut później Stiles spał już głębokim, niemal kamiennym snem, a Derekowi wciąż nie udawało się zapaść w sen. Nie była to kwestia niewygody, temperatury czy braku zmęczenia, a raczej poczucia, że brakowało mu czegoś, bez czego w ogóle nie był w stanie zasnąć.

Wziął głęboki wdech i poczuł całym sobą znajome zapachy, jakie go otaczały. Dom Stilinskich pachniał stygnącą w kuchni na dole na w pół zjedzoną zapiekanką, płynem do prania jakiego używała od zawsze mama Stilesa, a który teraz i on sam kupował, słabnącym od rana zapachem wody kolońskiej Szeryfa. I Stilesem. Może dom po prostu nosił jego zapach? A może to Stiles pachniał Derekowi domem?

Ziewnął głęboko. Chyba to nie był odpowiedni czas na takie rozmyślania. 

Przytulił się jeszcze bliżej do Stilesa, zanurzając twarz w jego jeszcze nieco wilgotnych po prysznicu, roztrzepanych włosach. Wziął kolejny wdech, aby złapać każdą cząsteczkę tego zapachu, aby zatrzymać go na dłużej.

Pochylił się i łagodnie musnął ustami nagie ramię Stilesa, składając na nim delikatny pocałunek, po czym wtulił twarz w szyję Stilesa i niemal momentalnie odpłynął, nareszcie mogąc spokojnie zasnąć.


End file.
